A Kiss With A Fist
by IceBreakerSours
Summary: Lily & James. The two had been at each other's throats for the past 6 years. But now, they are forced to work together when they are selected Head Boy and Girl. Suddenly, things start to change. A war wages. New opinions are formed. And new feelings arise
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, plot lines, stories, or anything else from Harry Potter. They are the sole property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended with the publish of this story.****

* * *

><p><strong>I broke your jaw once before<strong>

**I spilled your blood upon the floor**

**You broke my leg in return**

**So lets sit back and watch the bed burn**

**Love sticks**

**Sweat drips**

**Break the lock if it don't fit**

**A kick to the teeth is good for some**

**A kiss with a fist is better then none**

_-A Kiss With A Fist_

_-Florence + The Machine_

* * *

><p>"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! I'll see you in December!" Lily Evans shouted to her parents as she boarded the train. Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Tell Petunia I say goodbye and good luck with Vernon!"<p>

Lily inwardly cringed at the thought of her sister's awful boyfriend. She did not know what her sister possibly saw in him. The fact that he had a stable job and money, maybe. But his personality... Lily suppressed a shudder. She didn't know if her sister was actually happy with him. Petunia, on the few occasions that she addressed her sister, insisted that she was. But Lily never knew. She wished Petunia would talk to her. Really talk to her, instead of the rare short, superficial conversations they shared. But her sister stopped talking to her when she started attending Hogwarts.

Lily walked through the train to find the compartment with her friends. She would set her things down and then go to the prefect's compartment to lead the beginning of the year prefect's meeting with the Head Boy. She still had no clue who she would be both working with and living with in the Head's Dorm for the next year. When Lily had received her Hogwart's letter containing her badge, she was thrilled. It was no surprise of course. Everyone knew that she would get the position. She had been working towards it her entire Hogwarts career. But there was a ton of speculation as to who the new Head Boy would be. Rumors flew with most of them being neither confirmed nor denied. Lily was excited to find out who it would be.

She finally came to her friends' compartment. She opened the door and was greeted by the loud squeals and exclamations of her friends. On one side sat Marlene McKinnon, Marly as her friends referred to her as, and Dorcas Meadowes. On the other side sat Emma Vance and Alice Young. The four of them plus Lily made up of the closest groups of friends in Hogwarts. They all had a friendship to rival even that of the Marauders'.

Marly had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was tall and slender with a nice body and had the looks of a model. She was the one out of the group who dated the most guys. She came from an incredibly rich and powerful wizarding family. She had a bubbly personality, but was actually a very smart girl. She was the one who the others came to for boy and outfit advice.

Dorcas had short chestnut hair and grey eyes. She was petite and considered by most to be a pretty girl. Despite her build, she was incredibly athletic. She was the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was the most gossipy out of the group and was terrible at keeping secrets from the other four. She was very blunt when talking to people, which garnered both respect and annoyance from other students.

Emma had dark brown hair that she usually kept in a ponytail and light brown eyes. She was of an average height, but was very skinny. When she actually bothered to care about her appearance, she could be very pretty. But she usually didn't care. Other than Lily, she was the most studious. Although her parents were both wizards, she loved to listen to muggle music and read muggle books. She and Lily would often have discussions about muggle pop culture, which the other girls would roll their eyes at. She was very sweet but also rather shy.

Alice had black hair and brown eyes. She was short and plump and had a round face. She was dating Frank Longbottom, another Gryffindor seventh year, and had been dating him for a year and a half. She was almost always with either him or her friends. She was very witty and sarcastic, but generally a very nice person.

Lily had bright red hair the color of fire and emerald green eyes. She was about the same height as Emma, but not as skinny. She was the only muggle-born of the group. She was known for being one of the nicest people that was at the school, but was not afraid to stand up to someone if they were doing something wrong. She was always one to look out for the younger students or those who were bullied often. But once someone did something to lose her favorable opinion, it was almost impossible to win it back. She was also one of the brightest witches at the school. She was naturally very smart, but studied often anyway. All of the teachers loved her and all of the students knew her.

Together, these girls were some of the smartest, prettiest, and overall most well known girls at Hogwarts. "The Gryffindor Gals" as some referred to them as. Offend one of them, and they all were all offended. They were all well-liked and could be considered very popular in an unconventional way. Nothing was kept a secret for long between the five of them. The five of them were sisters. Just not by blood.

"Lily! Sit! We were just talking about who the new Head Boy is!" Dorcas said at a lightning pace. "You have heard who it is, right? Of course you have! Why am I even asking? You are the Head Girl after all. But I cannot believe that Dumbledore gave it to-"

"Sorry girls! Can't talk! Have to change and get to the prefect's compartment! And no Dorcas, I don't know. But I will find out soon!" Lily interrupted. Dorcas started to say something, but Lily dashed out of the compartment before she could.

"Lily is in for the shock of a lifetime when she steps into that meeting," Alice remarked. The other girls all nodded their heads in agreement before launching into a conversation about the classes they were taking this year.

* * *

><p>Lily walked hurriedly down the train. People shouted greetings at her, to which she shouted greetings and apologies for not being able to talk right now back. She wasn't looking where she was going as she shouted a greeting and apology to a fellow Gryffindor, when she suddenly collided with someone. They were both knocked to the ground.<p>

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I am late and..." Lily's words died on her tongue as she looked up and saw who she collided with. Her bright green eyes met hard black ones. Severus Snape. Her former best friend. He looked like he was about to say something, but Lily cut him off.

"I am sorry for running into you Severus," Lily said coldly. "But I have to go."

"Lily listen. I am so sor-"

"Save it. I don't need to hear anymore of your apologies. You have clearly chosen your path," At this, Lily threw a look at the compartment behind him in which Mulciber and Avery, two large, scary looking Slytherins sat. "And I have chosen mine. I need to get to the prefect's meeting. Goodbye."

With that, Lily started to hurry back down the train, leaving Severus Snape gazing longingly at her back.

* * *

><p>Lily burst into the prefect's compartment. Everyone turned to look at her. She shot apologetic looks at everyone she could see.<p>

"I am so sorry for being late. I was late arriving to King's Cross and I had to drop my stuff off in my compartment on the other side of the train and I needed to change! Shall we get started?"

"Thank you for finally arriving Lily. Everyone, as you all should know, this is Lily Evans, our Head Girl for the year. And she's right. We should probably get started."

Lily heard those words from a voice that she knew. She recognized that voice so clearly. But he couldn't be! He wasn't even a prefect! But then he stood up, and Lily's fears were confirmed by the shiny badge on his robes.

Her partner for the year, the Head Boy, the guy she would be working with and living with for the school year, was none other than James Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So if you have read this far, then thank you! I have the next two chapters already typed up, so I will be putting them up shortly. But, (if anyone wants to know) I am terrible about updating by a certain or specific date. I write when I can. <strong>

**This chapter is shorter than the length that I foresee most of my chapters being. I could never write 20 thousand word chapters, but I am definitely going to try to make them longer. And just so you know, I do have a story planned out in my head! This isn't just me writing with no story in mind! Also, this story is rated T for now, but I am 80% sure that that rating will be changed to an M at some point. Just saying.**

**So please review! Any feedback is good feedback! Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, plot lines, stories, or anything else from Harry Potter. They are the sole property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended with the publish of this story.**

* * *

><p>"And you two will always write back to me whenever I send a letter. You both were not so good about that last year. Especially you," Mrs. Potter threw a look at Sirius. He raised his hands in the air to signify his innocence<p>

"Yes Mum, don't worry. I will. And I'll try and make him," James Potter responded. "But it will be more difficult now that we aren't living in the same dorm,"

"Well Sirius, I still expect you to write back. Or else..." Mrs. Potter trailed off. Sirius gulped loudly. He did not want to mess with one of the ministry's top aurors. Even if she was retired.

"Bye Mum! See you at Christmas!" James gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Jane! I expect to see you at Christmas as well!" Sirius said this last bit with a wink. Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes.

With that, the two boys boarded the train. Peter and Remus had already gone ahead to find a compartment. James still had some time before the prefects' meeting. He glanced down at the badge on his shirt. He had been completely shocked to find out that Dumbledore had actually picked him. The old man must be losing it. Even though James had not gotten into much trouble during sixth year, he still had a terrible track record from the previous five years. Sirius had originally thought that it was a practical joke by one of the Slytherins. But no. It was real. James Potter was the new Head Boy.

"At least I will get to work closely with Evans this year," James thought to himself. He already knew that Lily had received the Head Girl position. An advantage of his father being on the board of governors. Even though he had gotten over his massive crush on Lily, he was still excited to be working and living with her. How could he not be? She's widely known as one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts.

James and Sirius finally arrived at the Marauders' compartment. They went in, plopped their stuff on the seats, and sat down. Remus looked up from his book to nod hello, while Peter awkwardly waved.

"Don't get too excited, Wormtail. You don't want to wear yourself out," Sirius joked.

"I am going to go change into my robes. Be right back," James announced.

"Oh right. Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes Head Boy has to be in his robes because he is the Head Boy who never breaks rules!" Sirius teased.

"Oh shut up. I need to look presentable to the prefects. I can't give them any reasons not to respect me."

"But James, everyone in the school already respects you!" Peter said.

"While that is mostly true, Slytherins excluded, but really, who cares about them, I need them to respect my authority. I know that everyone already respects me as Quidditch Captain, a lady killer, one of the most popular guys at the school, one of the most handsome guys in the-" Remus cleared his throat and shot James a look. "Well, you get my point. But I need the prefects to see that this is not just some joke to me."

"Gasp! It's not?" Sirius pretended to appear shocked. "And I was so looking forward to you abusing your power to my benefit!"

"Shut it Padfoot. I'll be back and then we can head to the meeting Moony."

James walked out of the compartment and right into Lydia Abbott. Lydia was a pretty Hufflepuff with a great body and not so great brain.

"James!" Lydia shrieked. "How are you? How was your summer? We have to hang out and catch up some time!" She winked at James with the last line.

"Uh yeah. Maybe," James replied. He really did not want to talk to Lydia. The girl was good for a make-out session in a broom closet, but nothing more. "Sorry. Have to go. Head duties." James left the confused girl to stare at his back as he walked away. But he had a nice back. So she didn't care.

* * *

><p>James and Remus walked into the prefect's compartment. They were the third and fourth to arrive. Two sixth year Ravenclaw prefects were already sitting and chatting. James was surprised that Lily was not here. She was often one of the first to arrive at things like this and he figured that today would be no exception. She would probably arrive any minute. He hoped that he didn't have to do much at the meeting. Lily would most likely take charge of the meeting, and for one, he was okay with that.<p>

Minutes passed and more prefects filed in, but still no sign of Lily. Eventually everyone had arrived except her. Where was she? James hadn't seen her since the middle of the summer when they ran into each other in Diagon Alley. He was looking forward to it.

The prefects started to get antsy. James' confidence began to slowly slip away as he glanced nervously at his watch. Where was she? This meeting needed to begin ASAP. His first day as Head Boy was already not going well, and it wasn't even his fault.

Then, suddenly, the door slammed open. A flash of bright red hair entered the compartment. Everyone turned to look at her. Everyone except James.

"I am so sorry for being late. I was late arriving to King's Cross and I had to drop my stuff off in my compartment on the other side of the train and I needed to change! Shall we get started?"

"Thank you for finally arriving Lily. Everyone, as you all should know, this is Lily Evans, our Head Girl for the year. And she's right. We should probably get started."

James slowly stood up and saw the look in Lily's bright green eyes grow from confusion, to shock, to disbelief. He shot her his famous Potter smirk. She was furious. But she didn't let anyone else know that.

"Yes. Now, to our new prefects, congratulations." Lily started speaking. James just sat down and let her handle it. "You have all clearly shown the skills and maturity necessary for being a prefect. But with the position comes responsibility. If any of you, and this goes for all prefects," Lily shot a look at James. "Are caught abusing your power, your position will be revoked and awarded to someone else. This includes slacking off of duties, showing favoritism, bullying other students, failing to show up at meetings, et cetera. Am I clear?" All of the prefects nodded. James nodded and smirked at Lily, causing her to blush. "I hope that this will be a great year! If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to ask me anyth-"

"Me too!" James interrupted. Lily glared at him.

"Yes. Feel free to ask Pot... James and I any questions that may come up. We will have patrol schedules out within the week. You are all dismissed. Thank you for coming! See you all at the next meeting!"

All of the prefects filed out, leaving James and Lily alone.

"Listen Potter. I do not have any idea how you got that badge. I will admit that your behavior last year was better, but your behavior during the first five years was terrible. If I catch you abusing your power in any way, I will be going straight to Dumbledore. No warnings. Nothing. That means no bullying Slytherins or younger students, no sneaking around campus after curfew, and no getting drunk in the middle of the day!" James started to interrupt her, but she didn't let him. "Yes, I heard about that. And do not undermine me in front of the prefects again please. I will see you tonight to start figuring out patrol schedules. Goodbye." With that, Lily flounced out of the compartment. James just kept smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to anyone who read! Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, plot lines, stories, or anything else from Harry Potter. They are the sole property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended with the publish of this story.**

* * *

><p>"Dumbledore has completely lost it. He is mental. He needs to be locked up in St. Mungo's. I'm serious Dorcas! Stop laughing!" Lily complained. Dorcas sat next to her in the Great Hall and Marly was on her left flirting with Christopher Dawnes. Currently, the first years were being sorted. Usually, Lily tried to be courteous and pay attention, because she knew how terrifying it was to be sorted. But tonight, she was furious. She had to work with and live with James Potter. For the whole year. They did not get along! Or at least, the first five years of Hogwarts. But last year was just weird. There must have been a reason. He did not actually change. Lily groaned. She turned to glance at James, who noticed and sent her a wink. She humphed and turned back around.<p>

"Lily, calm down. James might be a bit of an arse sometimes, but he is brilliant and most students respect him," Dorcas said knowingly. Alice nodded in agreement. "If anything, he should make your job easier!"

"Ha! He is going to make me do all of the work! I already have enough on my plate with all of my classes! I do not need to do the work of both Heads!" Marly started to giggle. "What Marly?"

"It's funny, because you said that you have a lot on your plate, but there is nothing! Because the feast hasn't started!" With that, she broke out into a fit of giggles. Christopher chuckled too.

"You're lucky you're pretty," Alice stated. Marly shot a dirty look at her.

"Hush!" Emma shushed the others. "Dumbledore is about to speak!"

Dumbledore walked up to the podium and began to talk. "Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts! A special welcome to our new students. Without further ado, let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on all the tables. Lots of it. Almost all of the teenage boys in the room filled their plates up greedily. The first years looked at the food that had appeared out of nowhere with shocked expressions.

Down the table, the Marauders were partaking in the greedy plate filling. They stuffed their faces with chicken and meat pies and all sorts of food.

"I have to say boys," Sirius said between mouthfuls. "While the food at the Potters' is excellent, nothing beats the food here." The other boys nodded their heads in agreement.

Everything went normally. The Gryffindor Gals sat and chatted while they ate. The Marauders exchanged words with full mouths of food. Eventually, everyone finished eating. Dumbledore stood back up to give his real speech.

"Now students, just a few reminders which I am sure most of you are familiar with. Do not go into the Forbidden Forest. It possesses that name for a reason. Remember to be in your common room by curfew at 10. Being caught out of bed will result in a detention and points being deducted. To our new students, try not to mess with Peeves. He looks for excuses to torment students. To our older students, try not to mess with Mr. Filch. He currently has a list of objects forbidden in the castle in his office. The list has now reached three hundred and twenty-four items with the addition of Exploding Erasers and Self-Tangling Skipping Ropes. Schedules will be distributed tomorrow morning at breakfast. And give a round of applause for your Head Boy and Head Girl this year, James Potter and Lily Evans!" Everyone applauded. Some people more enthusiastically than others. The Slytherins' applause was half-hearted and sarcastic. But Lily didn't care. She was finally Head Girl. Dumbledore continued, "And now, everyone follow your prefects to your common rooms. Let this year be a good one!"

All of the students rose from their seats and did as instructed. James and Lily exchanged a glance. Neither of them knew where to go. They had no idea where the head dorms were. But as Professor McGonagall walked towards them, they figured they were about to find out.

"Hello James. Lily. I hope that the two of you had nice summers. Now follow me to the head dormitories."

The three of them set off. They walked through the castle until they finally arrived at a painting on the fourth floor. The painting was of a young woman with an umbrella. She waved at the newcomers.

"I suppose the two of you are wondering how you gain entrance to the dorms?" James and Lily nodded. "Well the key, or keys, are your badges. Just present your badge to Lady Parapluie, and she will grant entrance to you. I hope you will find everything to be in order. Oh, and please arrive at breakfast early tomorrow. I need help distributing schedules. Good night."

As Professor McGonagall walked away, Lily showed her badge to the painting. The lady nodded and the painting swung forward to reveal a doorway. Lily walked in and was astounded at what she saw. The common room was so nice! There was a velvet, gold-colored couch facing a fireplace with two plush, red chairs facing inwards. There was a round table on the other side of the room with four wooden chairs and a vase of daisies on it. And the bookcase! A large bookcase ran along one of the walls with too many books to count! Then her eyes found the small staircase that arrived at a landing with two doors and two more short staircases leading to two more doors. Lily walked up to them and discovered that the doors on the landing were their bathrooms. James' on the left and Lily's on the right. And that the other two doors were their bedrooms. There were gold placards on all of the doors labeling who they belonged to.

Lily walked up the staircase to her bedroom and entered. She was astounded yet again. A huge bed with a Gryffindor comforter and red and gold drapings was against the right wall. There was a large desk on the far end facing a window. Lily knew where she would be doing homework from now on! And another bookcase! This one was smaller, but she was still excited. A dresser was next to the door to the bathroom. On the other side of the dresser was a wardrobe. On the back of the door to the bathroom was a long mirror. It was such a nice room! And it was hers! For once in her life, she had a room all to herself!

Lily decided to explore the bathroom next. She walked in and, after the shock of the common room and her bedroom, was more prepared for how nice the bathroom was. There was a long white counter running along most of the wall opposite the door. There was a mirror above it. A large sink was in the middle of the counter. There were lots of drawers and cabinets as well. And a small, rolling stool underneath the sink. The toilet was on the left wall. There was a nice shower on the right wall. Red and gold towels hung from the towel rings. But, strangely, there was one more door. Lily walked over to it and opened it. She walked into the next room with her mouth wide open. There was a huge... bathtub? Lily didn't know what word to use. Bathtub or small pool? It could be both. There were faucets all around the edge, similar to the one in the prefects' bathroom. But then Lily saw something that made her gasp. Another door on the other side of the room. A door that she assumed led to James' bathroom. Which means that he had complete and total access to the bath. Even when she was using it.

James walked into the bath room and was surprised to find Lily standing there. He realized that they while they had separate bathrooms and bedrooms, they shared the large bathtub. He stood there, gaping at her for a second, before regaining his composure and giving her a smirk.

"What's wrong, Evans? Afraid to share a bath?" He winked at her. She wiped the shocked look off of her face and glared at him.

"Any funny business, Potter, any funny business at all, and I will not be afraid to use whatever hex might pop into my head. And I know a lot of nasty ones. Got it?" James pretended to look innocent and nodded his head. Lily stormed back into her room.

"This," James thought, "is going to be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that is all that I have typed up for now. I will try to update within the next week. But no promises. I can never promise anything. But I can say that it's likely! Please review! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I got this up much faster than I thought I would! I'm proud! See you at the bottom...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, plot lines, stories, or anything else from Harry Potter. They are the sole property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended with the publish of this story.**

* * *

><p>"Up Potter! We have to get to breakfast early, remember? I'll be in the common room. Get ready fast. You have ten minutes," Lily informed James as she woke him up. James sat up and rubbed his eyes, feeling slightly disoriented for a moment. He snapped out of it when he saw the look in Lily's eyes.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be down in ten," James replied. He knew that he would take longer than ten minutes though. He needed to shower, get dressed, brush teeth, and gather his books. Lily left the room and he heard her go down the steps to the common room. He got up, grabbed his clothes, and walked into the bathroom. He took a longer shower than he had intended, but the water felt so good. He quickly brushed his teeth after putting on his clothes and ran into his room to grab his books. It had been twenty minutes. Lily was going to be mad.

James quietly crept out of his room and down the steps. He was expecting an angry Lily, but instead found one quietly reading a book. She didn't notice his arrival because she was so wrapped in her book. She looked peaceful. James wasn't used to seeing her like this. He was used to seeing her angry or critical or skeptical. The list went on. He took a few moments to appreciate how beautiful she was. It was nice to be able to look at her without her getting angry. Her red hair fell in front of her face. Her emerald eyes danced across the page as her pale fingers were ready to flip to the next one. She bit her bottom lip and he could see her white teeth. James had a sudden urge to run up and kiss her. Wait... What? No. He had to remind himself that it was not fifth year again. He mentally berated himself and walked up to her.

"You ready to go? Sorry I'm late. My shower took longer than I thought," James said. He saw Lily snap out of her book induced happiness. She looked at him, but not with the usual venom behind her eyes. James noticed this and thought it was weird...

"Oh it's fine. I was reading this book. It's one of my favorites. Let's go!" Lily said cheerfully. She put the book down and grabbed her things. James made a note of the fact that Lily seemed to be a morning person.

The two of them left the common room and walked in silence for a few minutes.

"I am glad we got this month's patrol schedules finished already," Lily said. "We can have a meeting tomorrow to distribute them. That sound good?" James nodded. "Okay! I will let them know at lunch."

"I can help too, if you want," James stated. Lily looked surprised.

"Oh... Thanks! You can let the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff prefects know. I'll inform the Slytherins and Ravenclaws."

"Got it. And I should tell them at lunch?" Lily nodded. "Alright."

They walked another few minutes in silence. James ran his hand through his hair a few times, which caused Lily to roll her eyes. James thought about saying something, but decided against it.

"So what classes are you taking?" Lily asked.

"Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Arithmancy," James replied. "You?"

"Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Arithmancy."

"Sounds like we will have most of our classes together," James said with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

"Sounds like it," Lily said skeptically.

The pair arrived at the Great Hall. They were still ten minutes early, so Professor McGonagall shouldn't have been mad. They walked up to her and received schedules to distribute. They started to help distribute the schedules as more students arrived. They were very busy and barely had a chance to sit down and eat and talk with their friends. Soon, too soon for them, it was time to get to Transfiguration.

* * *

><p>"Hello class! I am glad to see that almost everyone stuck with Transfiguration and is planning to take this subject's N.E.W.T. at the end of this year." Professor McGonagall said to begin the class. Lily looked around the room and saw all of her friends, the Marauders, a few Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and a handful of Slytherins. "Today, we will be reviewing something rather basic, but still something that some people can have a tendency to struggle with. Inanimate objects to medium-sized animals and vice-versa." Lilly inwardly groaned. She was one of those who struggled with this. She was usually very good at Transfiguration, but changing anything to or from and animal was her weak spot.<p>

"Everyone come pick up one of the objects I have laid on this table and draw a slip of paper out of the bowl next to it. That paper will inform you what animal to transfigure your object to. Once it has been changed to the animal to the best of your ability, raise your hand and I will come examine it. Then, you must change it back. You have one hour. Good luck."

Lily walked up to the table and grabbed a pillow. She reached into the bowl and grabbed her slip of paper. She was supposed to transfigure the pillow into a rabbit.

"Merlin help me! This is going to be impossible," Lily thought to herself.

She began work on the pillow. Across the room, she saw James lazily transform his box into a Beagle. He made it seem so easy! Why couldn't it be that easy for her?

Lily managed to mostly transform the pillow into a rabbit within twenty minutes, but the rabbit was coughing up feathers and was still rather square. No matter what she did, she could not get it to become a perfect rabbit.

"Want some help?" James whispered into her ear. Lily jumped out of surprise and blushed bright red. She then regained her composure and glared at him.

"No! I have got it under control," Lily stated. Seconds later, the rabbit coughed up four feathers. Lily turned even redder. James gave her a knowing look.

"Here, it's all in the focus," James said. "You have probably been very distracted, so you couldn't manage a total transfiguration. Just clear your mind and focus solely on changing the pillow to a rabbit. Let that be the only thought that occupies your mind."

Lily shot him a skeptical look but did as he said. She didn't expect it to work, but was shocked to see the rabbit become more rabbit-shaped and stop coughing feathers. She grinned widely.

"Thank you so much! I never thought I would get it perfect!" Lily said excitedly.

"No problem. Us Heads have to look out for each other, right?" With that, James gave her a wink and walked back to his table with Sirius. Lily felt a slight blush return to her cheeks. She put all thoughts of James from her head and raised her hand to summon Professor McGonagall.

* * *

><p>"So when are you going to hold Quidditch trials, Prongs?" Sirius asked his best friend as they all ate lunch.<p>

"Probably next week. We already have most of our team. We just need a new chaser and beater," James responded.

"Yeah. Stinks that Johnny is gone. We worked well together." Sirius said.

"And Jessica, Robert, and I had everything figured out. We had all of our formations specifically designed for the three of us. Now, Robert and I have to adjust. It's bloody annoying."

"Yeah, but-" Sirius began to say before James interrupted him with an exclamation.

"Bloody hell! I am supposed to be letting the prefects know of the meeting tomorrow!" James turned to Remus. "Moony. Prefect's meeting tomorrow night. Be there." Remus nodded and James ran off to find the other prefects.

"How long 'til he starts slacking off Head Boy duties?" Sirius asked. Remus paused and thought about it for a moment.

"Three weeks at the most. He is going to be far too busy with Quidditch to even remember he is the Head Boy." Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Lily had already alerted the Hufflepuff and Slytherin prefects about tomorrow's meeting. She disliked having to inform the Slytherins, but she knew that James never would. She was sitting and chatting with Dorcas, Emma, and Marly. Alice was with Frank.<p>

"So how did you all do with the Transfiguration assignment?" Lily asked.

"Bleh. Not so good," Dorcas replied. "My cat was still rather see through."

"I did alright. My chicken was still slightly green though, but not too noticeable," Emma said.

"My problem was turning my guinea pig back into a candle. The candle still had whiskers," Marly laughed at the last part. The other girls all giggled. Suddenly, James ran up to Lily.

"Hey! I informed all of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw prefects of the meeting!" James said proudly.

"Thanks!" Lily replied happily.

"By the way, where is the meeting?"

"Oh it's in the prefect's office on the third floor. Right by the painting of the girl swinging from a tree branch."

"So that's what that room is! I never knew. Figured it was one of the teachers' rooms."

"No, that's the office. It's mainly used for meetings. Patrol meetings or planning meetings. Stuff like that."

"Okay! Thanks. Got to go. See you in Arithmancy." James gave Lily a smile and walked away.

"That was weird," Lily thought. "He usually just smirks at me. Hm. Oh well!"

"So... He is actually being helpful?" Marly asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. So far at least. We'll see how long it lasts," Lily responded.

"Are you two getting along?" Dorcas asked.

"Yet again, surprisingly, yes. We haven't fought at all," Lily said. "But it is only the second day of being here, so who knows? All I know is that while it's nice to not be fighting, I am ready for it to begin at any moment." The other three girls exchanged a look. "What?"

"Well..." Dorcas began. "You and James didn't really fight much last year either, when you think about it."

"Which we have!" Marly interrupted. Dorcas glared at her.

"Marly, not now!"

"What?" Lily asked. Her friends were acting weird.

"Well, you and James got along pretty well last year. You barely fought. You just assume that you did because of the previous five years. But it's possible that he changed." Marly stated.

"No, it's not possible. Maybe he seems to have changed, but I think he was just up to something."

"Whatever you say, Lily dearest," Dorcas said with a wink. Lily shot her a nasty look.

"So who's excited for the Hogsmeade trip next weekend?" Emma said, changing the subject.

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed." As soon as James heard those wonderful, wonderful words out of Professor Vector's mouth, he was out of there. Arithmancy was incredibly boring. He was good at it, so he didn't need to pay attention in class. It was like that in most of his classes. But today's Arithmancy lesson was especially dull. And it was the first day. James was already dreading the rest of seventh-year Arithmancy.<p>

James walked to dinner with Remus. Remus had enjoyed the lesson. James spent most of the walk to the Great Hall complaining about how dreadful and boring it was, while Remus quietly disagreed.

The boys arrived and sat down at the usual spot with Sirius and Peter. Sirius was already eating ravenously, while Peter was slightly less enthusiastically eating his food next to him. James and Remus sat across from them and grabbed their food.

"So boys. First full moon of the year is next Friday." Sirius began with an excited look in his eyes.

"So it is. We are going to have to be careful though. It's going to be much more difficult now, because I am on the other side of the building," James replied. "Plus I am sharing quarters with Miss Goody-Goody over there." James motioned his head in the general direction of Lily and her friends.

"Yeah. And we all can't fit under the cloak anymore," Peter said unhappily.

"Listen, if it's too much trouble, you don't have to," Remus said wearily. "I will be fine by myself and there's no need to-"

"Shut it Moony. We are doing this. Of course we are doing this," James said, interrupting Remus. "You all take the map and I'll take the cloak. It makes sense. It'll work out fine, don't worry. We can meet up somewhere and then go to the Shrieking Shack. We might just be a little late."

"Thanks guys. It really means a lo-"

"Moony, don't get all soft and... and... 'feeling-y'. You know I don't do well with emotions and all that crap." Sirius said.

"Well still. Thanks. Now, if you all will excuse me, I have to get to the library."

"Merlin! It's the first day of classes, Moony!"

"Learning knows no specific time," Remus said happily as he got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"I swear, with the amount of time he spends in there, there should just be a private room with a bed for him, so he would never have to leave!" Sirius joked. Peter and James laughed and the three boys launched into an animated conversation about Quidditch.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was my longest chapter yet! Yay! They are already getting longer. I am thinking that these past four chapters, and maybe one or two more will set up the structure and basis for the story, so that I can start getting into the actual story I have planned. But I don't know quite when it will come in. Anyway, please review! Reviews are wonderful!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, plot lines, stories, or anything else from Harry Potter. They are the sole property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended with the publish of this story.**

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhh," Lily sighed as she lowered herself into the bath. There were bubbles everywhere that smelled like vanilla, her favorite scent. She always wore vanilla-scented perfume and lotion. Lily enjoyed the warm water after a long first day of classes. James was with the Marauders and would probably not be back until curfew in an hour, so Lily felt safe taking her bath. She grabbed her book, cast a quick waterproof charm on it, and started reading. She lost track of time as she became engrossed in her book. She did not hear the door to the common room open, or the door to James' bedroom, or even the door to his bathroom. Lily did, however, hear the door to the bath open. She shrieked as James opened the door and froze in shock. Lily looked frantically around and saw that almost all of the bubbles were gone. She looked back at James, who was still frozen in the doorway.<p>

"Lily! Merlin, I am so sorry," James apologized. "I thought you were in your room, and I-"

"Just go, please!" Lily interrupted. James rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Lily gave her heart a minute to calm back down and then got out of the bath, grabbed a towel, and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>James showed his badge to the lady with the umbrella, who nodded at him and swung forward. He arrived at the Head's dorms with just a few minutes until curfew. He quickly scanned the common room, didn't see Lily, and assumed she was in her bedroom. He walked to his room, plopped his things on his bed, and walked into the bathroom. He was going to take a shower, but decided that he wanted to try out the new bath. He walked into the room with the bath and heard a shriek. He froze and saw Lily in the bath with a book. There were a few bubbles in the bath and the room smelled faintly of vanilla. James looked at Lily. Even though there was a shocked look on her face, she still looked beautiful. Her wet hair was splayed out on the rim of the tub, and her water-wrinkled hands clutched a book that was leaning on her legs. He stared for a few seconds and then realized he should say something.<p>

"Lily! Merlin, I am so sorry. I thought you were in your room, and I-"

"Just go, please!"

He rushed out of the room with a slam of the door. James went into his bedroom for a few minutes, took a shower, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>"It was mortifying!" Lily insisted. It was breakfast the next morning. The sun streamed in through the windows of the Great Hall and it seemed to be a beautiful Friday in September. Students sat all around the room, eating while talking and laughing.<p>

"Oh come on, Lil. It probably wasn't as bad as you think," Alice said calmly. "Do you think he could see anything?"

"I am pretty sure he couldn't, but I can't be sure. Oh Merlin, what if he did? I bet he's telling his stupid friends all about it right now! They are probably laughing and... and... I don't know!"

"Calm down. I think he knows not to tell them," Dorcas assured. "He is not that big of an arse."

"Hahaha," Lily laughed without humour. "Really funny, Dorcas. You should be a comic."

"There's no need to get snippy," Emma mediated. "Lily, I think that James will handle this fine. He has matured enough to be chosen Head Boy, so I don't think he will go back to being as childish as you think he will be." Lily just looked at her skeptically and turned her attention to her food.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, welcome to seventh-year Potions! I daresay that I think that this year will be quite a good one!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed happily. "My goal this year is to help all of you pass your Potions N.E.W.T. with flying colours! Now, seeing as today is the first day, I think that a little fun is in order. Perhaps with an Elixir to Induce Euphoria?" Slughorn looked around for the excited gazes of his students, but was met with blank stares. "The necessary ingredients are on that table over there. Fill a phial with it and hand it in by the end of the class. Chop chop! Time is wasting!" With that, Slughorn clapped his hands and walked to his desk.<p>

Lily walked up to the table and grabbed two shrivelfigs, seven porcupine quills, three castor beans, and some wormwood. She brought them back to the table she shared with Emma and got to work. She peeled her shrivelfigs, chopped them up, and extracted their juice, while setting the rest of them to the side. She brought the juice to a boil in her cauldron and dropped the porcupine quills in while stirring it clockwise. The potion turned a pale yellow. Lily thinly sliced the castor beans and carefully put them into the cauldron while alternating clockwise and counterclockwise stirs. The potion turned a brighter yellow. Lastly, Lily took the chopped up pieces of shrivelfig and dropped them into the cauldron with one final stir. She let the potion simmer for thirty seconds until it turned sunshine yellow. She scooped up a phial of it and handed it to Professor Slughorn.

"Well done Lily! A perfect potion, as always," Slughorn beamed. "I feel giddy just looking at it. Ten points to Gryffindor for being the first one finished!"

"Thank you Professor!" Lily said happily. She went back to her cauldron and cleaned up. She was in a wonderful mood due to the elixir, so all thoughts of the previous night were far from her mind. She was happy to see that all of her friends seemed to be doing fine with the potion. But, when she glanced over to James and Peter's table, she noticed that James seemed to be having some trouble. Lily decided to return the favor he had done her in Transfiguration and walked over to his table.

"Need any help?" Lily asked brightly. James looked up in mild surprise. "I noticed that you were having a bit of trouble." With that, Lily glanced down at James' potion. It was barely tinted yellow.

"I think I can handle it," James replied. "Why? Wanted an excuse to talk?" James winked and Lily rolled her eyes.

"What step are you on?" Lily asked.

"I just added the six porcupine quills. And I don't need your help. Thanks for the offer, but I've got it under control. It should turn the right colour any second now."

"Under control?" Lily smirked and suppressed a giggle. "Then why did you only add six quills?"

"Because that's how many I'm supposed to add," James said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lily just giggled. "What is so funny?"

"Did you even read the instructions?"

"Well... I personally did not, but Peter did. He's the one who got my ingredients for me."

"Well that explains it."

"Explains what?" James asked exasperatedly.

"You are supposed to add seven quills, not six," Lily said with a giggle. Even though she was giggling, it wasn't particularly vicious or taunting, James observed. It was just because she found it genuinely funny.

"Oh... Well... Nice job, Wormtail!" James said loudly to his table-mate. Peter looked confused. "We are supposed to add seven quills, not six."

"Sorry, sorry! I'll go get the extra two!" Peter said and ran to grab the quills. He ran back and handed one to James. He dropped it into his cauldron and the potion turned the appropriate colour.

"Thanks, Evans." James said to Lily.

"You know, you can call me by my first name," Lily stated.

"Only if you do the same for me," James responded with a smirk.

"Sure!" Lily agreed with a bright smile. This caught James off guard.

"Oh. Um... Okay. I'll call you Lily from now on, and you call me James. Deal?" James asked hesitantly.

"Deal!" Lily said brightly. She glanced over at Dorcas and Alice's table and saw that Dorcas might need some help. "I've got to go help Dorcas with her potion. I think you can handle the rest of yours. You seem to have all of the necessary ingredients." They both laughed. "See you later!" Lily walked over to Dorcas and started helping her. James was left staring at her.

"That was strange. Now I'm supposed to call her Lily?" James thought. "Well I guess I can do that. I just wonder why she was acting so... friendly. Oh well. Better get back to my potion."

* * *

><p>That night when James walked into the common room, he found Lily reading a book on the couch. She glanced up from her book, saw James, and gave him a suspicious look.<p>

"What?" James asked.

"Oh don't 'what?' me!" Lily responded accusingly.

"No, seriously. What?" James asked again.

"Did you tell them?"

"Who?"

"Your friends."

"Oh. Did I tell them what?"

"About last night. Did you tell them? Oh, why am I even asking? Of course you did!"

"I didn't tell them," James replied. This took Lily by surprise.

"You... Didn't tell them?" Lily asked cautiously.

"No. Of course not. You were clearly embarrassed, and I am not going to be a total arse and make it even worse. I had already done enough damage there."

"Oh. Well... Thank you." Lily said.

"Why did you think I would tell them? Do you really think that I am that big of a prick?"

"No!" Lily responded quickly. "It's just that you tell them everything, so I figured..." She trailed off.

"I wouldn't do that to you," James said sincerely. Lily didn't know what to say. Silence filled the room, until James thought of Potions class that day. "Why did you ask me to start calling you Lily today in Potions?" he asked.

"Um... Well, I guess the Euphoria Elixir might have had something to do with that," Lily said slowly. "Or, it at least put me in a good mood."

"So it was just the potion talking?" James responded. Lily noticed that he seemed slightly saddened by what she said.

"No! It just put me in a good enough mood to think of it," Lily said quickly. "I really do want you to call me Lily. And I will call you James. I meant it." This time, it was James' turn to be surprised.

"Oh... Okay. Yeah. I'd like that," James replied. "I'm gonna head up to my room. Night, Lily." With that, he walked up to his room. Lily just went back to her book with the shadow of a smile on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>First, I am so so so sorry that I didn't put this up sooner! I have been super busy the past two weeks and haven't had any time to write. I will try to have another chapter up by next weekend, but no promises.<strong>

**Second, I noticed that I used the word "Oh" a lot in the last conversation. I just thought that I would point out that I am conscious of this. I didn't want or try to use it so much, (actually, I used it more originally) but it just worked. "Oh" just properly conveyed the awkwardness of the exchange.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, plot lines, stories, or anything else from Harry Potter. They are the sole property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended with the publish of this story.**

* * *

><p>"All that I am saying, Alice, is that if you would just try eating it, I think that you would like it!"<p>

"Lily, you are not in your right mind. How can you possibly like spinach?" Alice made a disgusted face as she said spinach. Lily and Alice were just leaving Charms and heading to lunch.

"Oh hush," Lily said through her laughter. "Spinach is not that bad, you just have to-" Lily's sentence was cut short as she and Alice rounded the corner and Lily smacked into someone. She started to fall backwards until she felt strong hands keeping her upright.

"Gotta be careful. We can't have our Head Girl injured, now can we?"

Lily looked up to see from whose mouth the words were coming from. She was greeted by the dark blue eyes of David Smithson. His sapphire blue eyes met her emerald green ones and held their gaze. Lily had lost the ability to speak. David Smithson was holding her. The David Smithson. The seventh-year Ravenclaw who was not only brilliant, but beautiful. He was tall and muscular and had a perfect Quidditch body, even though he didn't play. His dark brown hair was always perfect. Just the right amount of messy carelessness and just the right amount of attention. His eyes were famous throughout the school. No one had eyes as deep blue as his. Lily all but melted into a puddle from gazing into them. Lily realized how stupid she looked by not responding and tried to regain her speech capabilities.

"No, we can't have that. Thanks for uh... catching me," Lily said quickly. "And I am so sorry for crashing into you like that. I wasn't paying attention and-"

"It's fine. It happens," David said. Lily noticed how deep and sexy his voice was. "And besides, it's not as though I mind having one of the most attractive girls in the school crash into me." He accented the last word with a wink. It took all of Lily's self control to not squeal and turn into a pathetic loser right in front of him. Instead, she blushed furiously and giggled.

"Listen, I've got to run. But I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay!" Lily replied a bit too quickly and blushed even redder. "I mean, yeah sure. You can talk to me whenever. I mean..."

"Haha, I just might have to take you up on that offer. Bye Lily. Alice." With that, David walked away. Alice waited until he was a reasonable distance away until she let out a loud squeal.

"Oh my Merlin! He is so dreamy! If I wasn't dating Frank..." She trailed off. "But still. He is totally interested in you. I bet he asks you to Hogsmeade!"

"Alice, Alice, calm down! I have barely even talked to the bloke before! Besides, I just made a complete fool out of myself," Lily groaned. "He would never even consider it."

"Lily, come on! He called you one of the most attractive girls in the school! That has to mean something! Half the girls in the school fancy him! And he was totally flirting with you. Wait until Marly hears! She will be positively green with envy! He is one of the few guys she hasn't dated, you know. It's because he is very... Well, picky isn't quite the right word, but I guess it shall do. And he is the long term relationship type! You know what that means!"

"You think?" Lily asked eagerly. "I mean... He is one of the most perfect boys in the entire school. Why would he be interested in me?"

"Um, hello? You are one of the most perfect girls in the entire school! Other than me, of course," Alice joked. "But seriously, Lily. You are brilliant, one of the nicest people I've ever met, plus, you are gorgeous! If you need any reassurances, you managed to score a 9.7 on Tommy Badgler's list last year. Even Margaret Freemar only scored a 9.6! According to that list, you are the hottest girl in this school!"

"That list is a sham. Tommy only gave me that high of a score because he was trying to convince me to go with him to Hogsmeade."

Lily and Alice walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall arguing about the validity of Tommy's list. They were still arguing when they sat down with Dorcas, Marly, and Emma.

"What's with the bickering?" Dorcas asked.

"Alice and I are arguing about-" Lily started to respond before she was interrupted.

"Guess who Lily and I ran into on the way here?" Alice shrieked.

"Who?" Marly asked excitedly.

"David Smithson!" Alice replied loudly. Lily clamped her hand over Alice's mouth to make her be quiet. Alice licked Lily's fingers which caused her to scream and let go. Everyone around the girls turned to look at them. Lily blushed furiously and sank down in her seat.

"Alice! Can you please at least try to be quiet? People can hear you!" Lily said.

"What's wrong, Lily? Don't want people to hear that David Smithson was flirting with you?" Alice said the last part loudly.

"What?" Marly exclaimed. "Oh you are so lucky! He is so dreamy! Was he really flirting with you? He's never flirted with me before." Marly started to pout.

"No, he was not flir-" Lily began.

"Yes! He totally was!" Alice interrupted. "He said that she is one of the most attractive girls in the school! Plus, he said that he would talk to her later! If that's not flirting, then I need a new dictionary!"

"Oh I can just see it now! You two would be such a cute couple! You are so lucky, Lily!" Dorcas said loudly.

"Who would make a cute couple? Me and Lily? Yeah, I have to agree."

Lily looked up at the person who had just spoken. She narrowed her eyes at James. He winked at her.

"For your information, James, we were not talking about you. We were actually not talking about anyone, so if you wouldn't mind-" Lily started to say.

"Wrong! We were talking about David Smithson! I assume you know who he is," Dorcas said to James.

"Can everyone stop interrupting me?" Lily said frustratedly. Her friends just ignored her.

"Yes, I know who he is," James replied. "Why were you talking about that prat?"

"First off, he is not a prat. He is one of the most attractive and brilliant guys in the school," Marly started. "And we were talking about _David_, because he was flirting with our very own Lily Evans!" Lily blushed even redder as James looked at her suspiciously.

"Here's some advice. Stay away from him. The guy is a total prat. He's always got a stick shoved so far up his arse that-"

"Excuse me! I would rather you not insult him, please!" Lily responded. She was starting to get angry. Why was James being such an arse about David? "Now, Potter-"

"James," He replied with a smirk.

"Fine, James, if you would just leave us alone now? I would rather not hear you talk negatively about David anymore."

"Alright. But, just as something to keep in mind, you could do better!" James said the last part and then walked away.

"Ugh! He is so infuriating!" Lily said angrily. She turned to see the confused looks of her friends. "What?"

"You called him James." Alice said.

"Yes. That is his name." Lily retorted.

"You never call him James. It's always been Potter!" Marly said.

"It's not a big deal. Isn't that right, Emma?" Lily directed the question to Emma, who had remained quiet for most of the conversation as she read a book.

"Well..." Emma began to say.

"Oh hush. You are just as bad as them. I'm going!" Lily stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving her friends to giggle and gossip behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot even begin to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated recently. I really need to stop giving possible publishing dates. They are always wrong. I have just been super busy with a play and school. Just know that even if I don't update for a while, I haven't given up!<strong>

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please, please, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, plot lines, stories, or anything else from Harry Potter. They are the sole property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended with the publish of this story.**

* * *

><p>"Prongs! Prongs! James! Prongs!" Sirius shouted. "Prongs! Potter! Prongs! James Potter! Prongs! James Edward Potter! Oh look! Is that Lily Evans outside our window?"<p>

"What? Where?" James jumped off of the bed and ran to the window and eagerly looked through it. He frantically searched the dark grounds below, but did not see Lily. He realized that Sirius had just been messing with him and turned around with a murderous look on his face.

"The fuck, Padfoot?" James exclaimed angrily.

"Finally! I have been calling all of your various names for the past five minutes while you just sat on Peter's bed staring off into space like an idiot. But at the first mention of a certain redheaded Head Girl, you are completely alert."

"That... You... That doesn't mean anything!" James stammered.

"And you run to the window like a bloody dog waiting for his master to get home," Sirius continued. "I thought I was the dog! And you should know that she wouldn't be out there. It's night time! We aren't supposed to be outside! And while we might ignore that little tidbit of information, I am certain that Miss Evans would not."

"Just shut up."

"I thought you were over her," Sirius shot James a piercing look as he said this. James turned slightly red.

"So did I," James muttered.

"Then what made you go back?"

"Dunno," James said quietly while avoiding Sirius' eyes.

"Prongs."

"It's nothing!"

"_Prongs_."

"Fine!" James shouted. "I never got over her! Is that what you want to hear? I still fucking like her! I have just been lying to myself! Who was I kidding? How do I get over her? You want to know what made me go back? Everything! Her hair! Her eyes! Fuck, do not get me started on her eyes. Her laugh, her smile, the way she just gets lost in whatever book she is reading, the way she chews her lip, everything! While I was still deluding myself into thinking that I was over her, our relationship actually improved! She calls me James now! That's my name! And Merlin it sounds good coming from her mouth! I have been waiting for six years for her to use my name! And she might not like me the way I like her, but her liking me in the first place and talking to me civilly is a start! It's a great start! But now, when we are actually on better terms, dare I say, good terms, David fucking Smithson has to just come into the picture! I thought I might actually have a chance now! But just one look from that bastard's blue eyes, and she is his. It's not fair! I have been striving for her affection for years, but all he has to do is crash into her in the corridor and call her attractive! Dammit! I am not over her. I was never over her. Happy?" With that, James fell backwards onto Peter's bed.

Sirius just sat on his bed in shock for a minute and absorbed what his best friend had just told him.

"Listen, Prongs. Honestly, I never, for even one second, thought you were over her. I have just been waiting for you to realize it. And who cares about David Smithson? You're James Potter! And just because they crashed into each other and talked for like, a minute, does not mean anything is going on between them!"

"But-"

"No buts! Now let's go pick Moony and Wormtail up from the library and swing by the kitchens for some chocolate cake!"

"I dunno, Padfoot. It's almost curfew and-"

"For the love of Merlin, will you listen to yourself? Pfft. Curfew. Since when has a curfew stopped us?"

"Yeah but since I'm Head Boy now-"

"Now you will have an excuse to be out! And it's not like we will be caught! We have the map."

"Fine."

James and Sirius walked out of the room together and started up a heated Quidditch discussion.

* * *

><p>"He's totally going to ask you to Hogsmeade!" Dorcas stated excitedly from her bed. Lily snapped out of her conversation with Emma on Emma's bed and stared at Dorcas. Marly was sitting on her bed painting her nails red and Alice was flipping through a magazine on hers. Lily still had an hour until she had to be back in the Head dorms, so she was spending time with her friends. But after Dorcas' exclamation, she was beginning to regret her choice.<p>

"That's what I said!" Alice agreed.

"You two would make such a cute couple!" Marly said dreamily. Emma looked up from her book and nodded her head in agreement. "See? Even Emma agrees!"

"I don't know..." Lily trailed off uncertainly.

"Oh, hush you!" Dorcas exclaimed. "I say we come up with a way to set up another encounter between the two of you! Now, he usually sits next to Richard Case in Transfiguration, but I think that Marly here could convince him to switch places with Lily..."

"I'm on it!" Marly said dutifully. "That boy has been drooling for me ever since we snogged last March. It's annoying. But useful currently!"

"Perfect. Now, just get him to sit next to you next class. This will leave Lily without a place to sit and David with an empty seat next to him!"

"Dorcas, while I appreciate the thought, sort of, you don't have to do this," Lily objected. "If it happens, it happens. I don't want to push it."

"Well good thing you aren't pushing it! We are!" Alice said happily.

"Ugh! Please don't!" Lily whined. "I'm going to head back to my room."

"But-" Dorcas started.

"No buts! Bye girls!" Lily dashed out of the room before any of the other girls could voice their objections. As soon as Lily left the room, Dorcas turned to the girls with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Emma questioned.

"Not a chance."

* * *

><p>Lily was sitting in the common room on the couch reading a book, as usual, when James walked into the room. When James saw her, he froze momentarily as everything he told Sirius came flooding into his head. Lily looked up from her book and smiled at him.<p>

"How was your night?" Lily asked.

"Uh... Good. Aren't you mad that I was out past curfew?" James questioned hesitantly.

"You are? Hm. I hadn't noticed. But no. It's not a big deal." James' jaw dropped slightly when Lily said that. "What?"

"It's just that... I broke a rule! And you don't care! You aren't mad. You always get mad when I break a rule, even if it's a small, stupid one like curfew."

"Do you want me to be mad?" Lily joked.

"No!" James said quickly.

"Then what's the problem?"

"No problem. No problem at all."

Lily laughed and went back to her book. James stood in the same spot he had been standing in for another few seconds and then walked over to the bookcase and grabbed a book about different Quidditch theories from the shelf. James took a seat on one of the chairs and started reading. The pair of them sat reading for a few minutes until James felt the urge to start up another conversation.

"So... What are you reading?"

"_1984_."

"What's that?"

"It's a book by George Orwell about a dystopian society of the future. It's quite interesting. I've only read it once before, so I figured I might as well reread it."

"Sounds cool."

"It is!" Lily said excitedly. James thought that it was adorable how excited she got about books. "What are you reading?"

"_The Modern Quidditch Theori__es, Practices, and M__anoeuvres of 1977_. Not as intelligent as what you are reading, of course."

"No! It sounds very... Enthralling." Lily said unconvincingly. James laughed at Lily's attempt to not hurt his feelings.

"Nah. It's kind of boring. But with Quidditch trials in two weeks, I want to be up to date. Not that I'm not already, but still."

"I don't get how you can be 'up to date' on Quidditch. Nothing changes. You still chase the same balls around the same pitch and throw them through the same hoops," Lily stated. What?" She asked when she saw James' astounded face.

"Oh Lily, Lily, Lily. You have so much to learn. First off, everything changes! Newer, faster, and better brooms come out. Different players come onto the team. All sorts of stuff changes! And they are called goal posts, not hoops."

"Whatever. But still, even if that stuff changes, the way you play the game still stays the same!"

"Not true! Different manoeuvres and feints and dives and all sorts of things are developed! I was just reading about the "Weksting Dive", a signature move of Puddlemere United, my favorite team, and a move that I hope to be able to master. It involves..." James trailed off when he saw Lily's amused look. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Lily said amusedly.

"Seriously, what?"

"You just get so animated when you talk about Quidditch," Lily remarked.

"Of course I do! It's the best thing in the world!"

"I disagree."

"How can you not like Quidditch?" James demanded.

"It's so bloody confusing. There are a million balls flying every which way and I never know which one to look at. And all of the different players! Who do I look at then? And the whole thing with that little gold Snitch confuses me. And it can be so boring."

"Boring?" James said with an aghast expression. "Do you even watch the games you go to? Do you even go to the games?"

"Yes I go to the games! Gryffindor pride and all that. But I usually just read a book. It gives me less of a headache. I'll celebrate when we win, and be sad when we lose, but that's about it."

"Some time, I am going to teach you all about Quidditch. And you will understand it. And you will like it!" James poked Lily repeatedly as he said the last sentence. She laughed and swatted his hand.

"If you say so."

"I do!"

"I'm going to go to bed now. I'm exhausted. Night James!"

"Night Lily," James said softly as he watched her walk away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter went up quick! I guess I felt inspired! I created a new blog for this story and the link to it is on my page! It is where you can ask me questions and things and see information about characters and things like that. It is still a work in progress though. But I hope to have it the way I want it to be within the next week, but no promises.<strong>

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**

**Happy Passover and Easter to everyone!**


End file.
